


Our Café

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Life, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: A typical day for Haru and Akira as they serve others at their Café





	Our Café

A bell rang as the door open, a few ladies around their 30s walked in. They made their way to the counter, a young man in his mid-twenties was there making coffee, he had jet black hair and glasses. 

The man took their order, he was refined yet had an eagerness and most of all tons of charm. The ladies sat down and began chatting, soon lady with fluffy sandy brown hair. “Hello, here are your coffees is there anything else I can get you?” She said with a smile. The women whispered for a second. One then spoke up,

“Aren’t you Haru Okumura? What are you doing working at a café?”

Haru gave a giggle, “Oh I’m the owner, this is my passion project to serve good fresh organic coffee!” They all expressed their enjoyment of the coffee. 

Another lady at the table laughed and said: “so how did you get the charming barista, where did you find talent like that?”

Haru couldn’t help but giggle at pride as she looked over at Akira who was diligently working. “Rather easy, you might say.”

“Why is that? Was it a large paycheck. I know if I had money, I would defiantly get a man like him to work for me” she laughed as she sipped the coffee.

“No, nothing like that. I married him hahaha” Haru flashed her ring as she giggled. 

The three women’s eyes got wide in shock they never knew that the current leader of Okumura foods had married. As well as they were in a way just hitting on her husband. They were a little jealous but nothing to cause trouble about it. “I hope you took no hard feelings about our remarks about your husband, we had no idea.” The woman said.

“Not at all, I agree! I did get very lucky, he is quite the looker and charmer.” All of the ladies giggled.

Soon Haru got back to work picking up cups and bringing them to the customers. The day was as busy as usual Akira busted out orders from recipes designed by Sojiro, Haru, and himself. They greeted customers and the place was rather lively for only being open for 2 years. The sun slowly began to set, as the orange glow shined through the windows. 

Haru walked over to the door and flipped the sign to “Closed”. After which she put her hair into a ponytail, as Akira walked in front of the counter. “Another good day, wouldn’t you say?” He said as he handed her one of the two washcloths in his hand. 

“It was! But mostly cause we make a good team I say” she let out a small giggle. 

Haru felt a small kiss on her cheek, as her face red a slight red. The two began busting tables. They had learned to the most efficient was to clean the café as the day ended. “Akira, do you ever get tired by working in a café all your life. You have the potential and connections to go into law or politics.” She asked as this was one of the times in the day they would. have to really talk about things. Which is one of the reasons they enjoyed it so much.

“But if I had done that, I wouldn’t get to work with you. Even with us still being married, I love being with you every part of the day. Besides I don’t need any of that stuff, if I learned one thing from Sojiro, besides how to make good coffee, it was that some times work in a café with the people you love is the best thing in the world.” Akira smiled. 

Haru thought about her own life, her late father, and his obsession of power during the last years of life. How now she wasn’t bound by his rules and had met a person who shared the same ambitions. She couldn’t help but have a big smile. “I’m one lucky girl, to have married a husband like you.” She sat the rag on a table and went to hug him. 

Akira accepted the embrace gladly, “you're lucky? I’m the one who married the sweetest, most compassionate, and most beautiful woman in the world. Even when she is covered in dirt from her garden.” Akira gave her a kiss. 

“You still taste like coffee after all these years. But, I do love coffee” Haru giggled, at the same time Akira’s face turned red.

The two got back to cleaning and putting up chairs. Haru wiped the sweat from her forehead as she put up her apron on the rack. Soon followed by Akira, who handed her a coffee in a to-go cup. The name section read “my fluffy princess”. The cup also had a small heart on in drawn in pen. A smile came to her face as she took a sip of the warm beverage. 

Akira waited for her at the door, his arm lifted for her to wrap around. Saw her prince and took it with grace, locking the café door behind them. They made their way down the street, chatter all around them. But none of that mattered as they were in their own little world. “Akira, you know I love you with all my heart right?” Haru squeezed his arm like a hug, making sure not to spill her coffee. 

“And you know I would give you the world if you so desired.” He smirked.

Haru couldn’t help but giggle at the exaggeration, though she knew he would probably try if he could. “Well, I already have it. You are my world dear, and nothing is going to change that” the couple smiled. Akira kissed her forehead and they soon made their way home.


End file.
